One of Those Days
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Setsuna returns from guarding the Time Gates during the month of August and discovers her planet is no longer a planet. As she seeks revenge on the IAU, something goes wrong and hilarity ensues.


I know there have been several fics about Pluto exacting her revenge on the IAU, but this is my take on what would happen if her revenge got interrupted by the others. And how dare the damn IAU turn Pluto into a dwarf planet! It'll always be planet!

Setsuna: HEAR HEAR!

Moving on now...

All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and I'm not her.

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Tenno Haruka watched the news due to the fact that nothing else was on. The newscasters still seemed obsessed with the fact that Pluto had been demoted from being called a planet. The blonde Senshi shook her head as Kaioh Michiru and Tomoe Hotaru walked into the room.

"They're still talking about that?" Michiru asked, sitting next to Haruka.

"Seems so," Haruka agreed.

"Why do they feel the need to demote Pluto as a planet?" Hotaru asked.

"They want fame and fortune I guess," Michiru shrugged.

"What will Setsuna-momma do when she gets back and finds out?" the young Senshi asked.

The two older Senshi looked at each other, unsure expressions on their faces. "Um…well…" Michiru began. They heard the front door open and close.

"I'm back from the gates!" Setsuna's voice called out, coming nearer to the room.

"Mute the TV Haruka!" Michiru ordered. The blonde grabbed at the remote several times since it kept slipping out of her hands. Right as the door opened Haruka successfully held the remote and hit the mute button.

"How was your trip?" Hotaru asked, hugging the Time Senshi.

"Lonely," Setsuna replied. "How have things been here?"

"Fine…" "Boring…" "Nothing new going on!" came the three replies.

Setsuna's garnet eyes narrowed. "So you didn't know that Pluto's no longer a planet?" she asked in a cool voice, nodding to the TV.

The other three turned to the TV and saw that the closed captioning feature had come up since the set had been on mute for a long enough time. They nervously turned back to Setsuna only to see her standing there in her Senshi fuku. Her eyes were cold.

"Um…what's up?" Haruka tried.

"The IAU will pay," Pluto said in a cool voice and vanished.

"Let's get the others and stop her," Haruka muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Inner Senshi looked up as the three Outers walked up. "We got your message. What's the big emergency?" Ami asked.

"Where's Setsuna?" Makoto added.

"She uh…she is the problem," Haruka said. "She sorta found out about what the IAU did to Pluto's status and got a bit angry…make that a lot angry…"

The Inner Senshi's faces paled. "Um…I left the stove on!" Usagi cried and tried to run but Rei had grabbed the future queen's shirt.

"We have to make sure she doesn't do anything…too dramatic or deadly," the Fire Senshi said. The others nodded in agreement. Everyone was slightly scared, no one ever having seen the Time Senshi angry. They transformed and teleported to the IAU.

"Can't we just go home?" Moon begged. "She's never been angry and I don't wanna see her angry!"

"It can't be that bad," Uranus said with more confidence than she felt. She led the others inside to the main room and came to an abrupt halt. The room was in complete disarray. Tables were overturned, papers littered the floor, and several of the lights were blinking. The eight Senshi could clearly see several scorch marks that looked suspiciously like Dead Scream blasts.

"There!" Venus pointed. Everyone turned and saw a very furious Sailor Pluto advancing towards the IAU chairman.

"What gives you mortals the right to decide whether or not **_MY_** planet is really a planet or not?" the irate Senshi demanded.

"We're just trying to do our jobs!" the man whimpered.

"So am I," Pluto returned, raising her staff. "Let's see how you like to be demoted!" she snapped.

"Stop her!" Mars hissed at Moon.

"I don't want to…" Moon whispered, hiding behind Jupiter.

The others suddenly shoved Uranus forward. "You said it wouldn't be that bad! You go stop her!" the others ordered.

Uranus cautiously approached her fellow Senshi. "Um Pluto? Why don't we just leave the nice evil man alone and go vent your anger somewhere else?" Uranus realized after a moment that Pluto wasn't listening. Sighing she carefully tapped the Time Senshi on the shoulder. Pluto jumped and her staff fell to the ground, blinding everyone in a flash of light.

When it cleared, Uranus was gone. "Pluto! You killed her!" Neptune exclaimed.

Pluto shook her head and pointed to a small blonde girl in a Senshi fuku. "It was meant for him," she pointed at the IAU man, "to show him what it feels like to be demoted without reason." She glared at him. "You WILL announce that Pluto is a planet, correct? If you don't, I'll do more than just turn you into a little kid!" The man shrieked in fear and ran away.

"Pluto, how long does this last?" Chibi Uranus demanded.

"You'll be back to normal by tomorrow," Pluto returned, a faint grin on her face.

"You look kawaii though," Neptune smiled.

"Pluto, if you weren't my friend…" Chibi Uranus threatened. The others began laughing, Pluto joining in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh cheer up Haruka," Setsuna said.

The small blonde Senshi glared death at her. "One more word and I kill you." She sighed, swinging her legs on the chair. "See if I try to help you next time you need it," she grumbled.

Michiru giggled. "But you're still cute."

Chibi Haruka glowered silently. Setsuna shook her head in amusement and pushed open the kitchen door. A bucket of ice water suddenly landed on her head, drenching her from head to toe. The Time Senshi slowly turned and glared at the Chibi Senshi as the latter laughed.

"It's not my fault," Chibi Haruka grinned. "I'm just a kid."

Setsuna turned and walked upstairs. Several successive crashes were heard and loud swearing from the Time Senshi. Chibi Haruka fell out of her chair from laughing. "Haruka, what did you do?" Michiru asked. Hotaru snickered and the Sea Senshi looked at the other girl. "What did you two do?" she corrected.

"She made me do it!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Traitor!" Chibi Haruka exclaimed as Setsuna burst into the room covered in various paint colors. The three burst out laughing at the sight of Setsuna.

"YOU'RE DEAD HARUKA!" Setsuna roared. Chibi Haruka bolted from the house out of the front door, flying past the Inner Senshi and Mamoru. Setsuna was close behind and everyone watched (the Inners and Mamoru being confused as to what was going on) as the small Senshi ran from Setsuna.

"Dare we ask what's going on?" Mamoru inquired.

"Just Haruka's normal pranks," Michiru said calmly.

"Nice to see Setsuna's getting over her planet's demotion," Ami commented.

"Once I'm queen, Pluto will get its full planet status back," Usagi said. Her voice dropped into a scared whisper, "Because Setsuna's scary when she's angry…"

"But funny looking in Technicolor!" Chibi Haruka laughed, running past.

"GET BACK HERE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A BABY!" Setsuna yelled.

The pair ran into the back and a faint splash was heard. The others ran to see what had happened. Setsuna was coughing up water as Chibi Haruka was rolling on the grass laughing.

"At least you're clean," Hotaru pointed out, causing the others to laugh.

"Tenno Haruka, you are a demon," Setsuna muttered.

The small blonde smiled innocently. "I'm just a little kid."

"At least I managed to match your physical body with your mental age," Setsuna retorted with a smirk. Chibi Haruka stuck her tongue out and the others laughed, knowing that things were as normal as they could ever be in the group.

**END**

* * *

So? Thoughts? Comments? This is just something I had to write and post. I hope it was bearable. Viva la Pluto! 


End file.
